<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Running Away by strange_nut_pirate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454832">Running Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strange_nut_pirate/pseuds/strange_nut_pirate'>strange_nut_pirate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Prompt Oneshots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff, Bumblebee - Freeform, Comforting, Discussion about past abuse, F/F, Forgiveness, PTSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:53:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strange_nut_pirate/pseuds/strange_nut_pirate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which case, Blake finds out that the White Fang has kidnapped Weiss, Ruby, Ren, Nora and Jaun, and has to return from the Menagerie to rescue them. However, her only hope into retrieving them all again is someone she ran away from long ago.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Prompt Oneshots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Running Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! So in this fic, there isn’t actually any action in here, I just wanted to focus on Yang and Blake, and their meeting after Blake comes back from the Menagerie. This also isn’t strictly canon compliant!! I haven’t watched RWBY in a while, and still haven’t gotten around to Volume 6 or 7. </p>
<p>Anyways, happy reading. I hope I brought my girls justice 💛🖤💛🖤</p>
<p>All prompts from— https://drink-it-write-it.tumblr.com/post/189074732022/200-prompts</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>“You broke me and now you expect me to follow you out onto the battlefield? No. The answer is no.”</strong>
</p>
<p>A look of shock and hurt crossed Blake’s face, and Yang would have liked to feel better about it, because she did deserve it, but it didn’t make her feel any better. It made her feel worse for hurting Blake, which really sucked because Blake had really hurt her.</p>
<p>They were standing outside Yang’s house. Yang was on the porch, and had been looking out over the forest, worrying her head off about Ruby. And then Blake had appeared, sneaking up on her silently, as quiet as a cat, and informed Yang in on the news before she could get a word in. The White Fang had Ruby, and Weiss, and Jaun, and Ren and Nora. Adam had them. And Blake wanted her and Yang to rescue them. But Yang didn’t think so. No way could she just appear out of thin air, without any warning, and start making demands.</p>
<p>“Yang,” Blake started, her voice pleading, “I’m not expecting anything from you. I just… we need to do this. Don’t do it for me, do it for them.</p>
<p>Her voice was small, and pathetic, and weak, and Yang would also like to feel <em>finally</em> more superior than Blake, but in fact, she felt even smaller and weaker and pathetic. She was like that when Blake was around her. And she hated it.</p>
<p>“I’m going by myself,” Yang said, turning away from her.</p>
<p>“You can’t,” Blake said.</p>
<p>“Why not? How are you going to stop me?”</p>
<p>“You don’t know where the White Fang is located.”</p>
<p>Yang grit her teeth. She hated that Blake was right. </p>
<p>She turned around again, glaring at Blake. The Faunus shrunk away, and it was clear to Yang that Blake was hurt. Yang had never looked at her that way. She opened her mouth and closed it again, as she tried to find the right words. But there were no right words now. There was nothing left of Yang to sympathise with.</p>
<p>“You’re going to tell me the location to the White Fang and where they’re keeping my sister and my friends, and then I’ll be on my way,” Yang demanded. </p>
<p>Blake winced. </p>
<p>“They’re my friends too,” she said quietly.</p>
<p>“You have a funny way of showing it.”</p>
<p>She winced again, as if Yang’s words were causing her physical pain, and Yang couldn’t stand it anymore. She had never wanted to hurt Blake, no matter what Blake did in the past, and how much that had broke Yang. She wasn’t going to be like Adam. Adam was a complete monster to her. But Yang still had to get away from her. She wasn’t going to torture herself in being in Blake’s presence any longer.</p>
<p>“Yang, don’t underestimate the White Fang again,” Blake said softly, and shot a purposeful glance at her arm.</p>
<p>Yang self-consciously touched her new cyborg limb. When Adam amputated it, she felt she lost more than just an arm. She felt she lost a part of herself. And when she found Blake had left her, to go to the Menagerie, without so much as a goodbye or a second glance, she had felt so empty. If it wasn’t for her responsibility in protecting Ruby, she might’ve gotten lost in this inner darkness that had soon clouded her view on life. She might’ve succumbed. And now, she had failed at being a big sister too. </p>
<p>Ruby was her everything. She had to get her back, no matter the cost.</p>
<p>The only way to ensure that, though, was to team up with Blake. If it wasn’t Ruby and her best friends ensnared in Adam’s filthy hands, she would go by herself and recklessly slaughter them all. And she would take her time with Adam. He didn’t deserve something so quick. Not after all the pain he caused Blake, or Yang, or any other person. She would get to him before he even laid a finger on Ruby.</p>
<p>She felt Blake touch her real arm, and she flinched away from her touch. Blake’s expression was pained.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, Yang,” she said, her lips quivering. “I thought I was strong enough to face you after–” she faltered. “After what Adam did to you, but I couldn’t, I can’t. I’m not trying to make excuses, but I was really scared, Yang. I’ve always been a coward. That’s always been who I am. And I didn’t want you to find out, but now you know, so…”</p>
<p>She shrugged, and Yang saw that tears were swelling up in Blake’s eyes. She looked away, trying now to cry herself. Yang had always been an empathetic cryer, especially when it came down to Blake or anyone she loved so dearly. And, as it turned out, she still felt sensitive towards her. She wanted to comfort her, but what she wanted to do and what she should do were two very different things. Blake could learn from this. Blake probably deserved this. She shouldn’t let her feelings towards Blake get in the way of how she had to act.</p>
<p>“I have to save Ruby,” Yang reminded herself aloud. “We have to go now.”</p>
<p>Blake sniffled.</p>
<p>“We have to make a plan first.”</p>
<p>“We can make one on the way there.”</p>
<p>“No, Yang. Let’s get the outline done now. Ruby and the others can handle themselves for a while. And Adam isn’t going to hurt them yet. He’s using them as bait, so until we get there, I think they’ll remain unscathed for the time being.”</p>
<p>“I don’t care. My sister needs me.”</p>
<p>“Yang–”</p>
<p>“She’s waiting for me. She’s in trouble.”</p>
<p>“I know, but–”</p>
<p>“I’m not just going to abandon her!”</p>
<p>Blake was silent, because it was obvious Yang wasn’t just talking about Ruby. She was shaking, and no matter how much Yang tried not to, she couldn’t help it. </p>
<p>Finally, Blake broke the heavy silence</p>
<p>“The last thing I wanted to do was leave you, Yang.”</p>
<p>“Then why did you do it?”</p>
<p>“Because that’s what I do when I’m scared! And I was terrified! And I was terrified you would hate me when you woke up, because it’s my fault you lost your arm, and my fault the White Fang is involved with us, and my fault now that they have Ruby and our friends right now! It’s all my fault! And I thought I would be safe from all of it at Beacon, but I was wrong. I run and I run and I don’t stop running away.”</p>
<p>She was crying now, and she tried to wipe her tears away, but it was no use. They streamed down her face persistently, as if all the years of controlled pain and fear were leaking out of her right now.</p>
<p>“The last time I cared about someone nearly as much as I care about you was with Adam. And it was great at the start, Yang. It was so good with him, and I thought it would be that way forever. So that’s why I stayed with the White Fang for so long. I was so blinded by what we were, I ignored what we had become, and that was something so sinister and toxic. By the time I noticed, he had already used me up and broken me down.”</p>
<p>“You thought I was going to do the same to you?” Yang asked, horror lacing her every word, but Blake shook her head.</p>
<p>“No, Yang, you’re better than Adam could ever dream to be,” she said, her cheeks warming. “But love, or friendship, they don’t come easy to me anymore. I’m <em>constantly</em> afraid. And I know it’s my fault, but I doubt everyone around me. I think that eventually… eventually they’ll let me down. So I prepare myself for the moment I get hurt again. But, it never happened with you. You were always there for me, and were always so <em>good</em> to me, Yang. I wasn’t used to it. And when Adam came back, and… and he hurt you the way he did, I realised that I was the one doing the hurting. And that was even worse. That was even worse than you breaking my heart. I didn’t want to hurt you anymore, so I did the only thing that seemed right at the time. I ran away. And it killed me to do it, but I thought… I thought it was for the best.”</p>
<p>Yang went to her, and pulled her into a tight embrace. She heard Blake gasp in surprise, but it wasn’t long before she was holding her back.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to run anymore, Blake,” Yang said, her voice shockingly calm and steady, despite how distressing it was to see Blake in such a broken state. “I’m not just your comrade, I’m your friend. And no matter how badly you mess up, just <em>talk</em> to me about it. No matter how mad I am, I’ll always listen. I might not understand, but I’ll listen.”</p>
<p>She pulled away, and lifted Blake’s chin so she was looking at her tearful, golden eyes. </p>
<p><em>Golden,</em> Yang thought absentmindedly. <em>Blake Belladonna is golden.</em></p>
<p>“And I would do it all again,” she said softly. “Because it isn’t your fault, Blake. It’s Adam’s fault I lost my arm, because <em>he</em> is the one who injured me. It’s Adam’s fault our friends are kidnapped because <em>he</em> is the one ordered them to be. You didn’t do anything wrong.”</p>
<p>Blake gave her a watery smile, and Yang’s heart melted. It’s funny how quickly the tides could change.</p>
<p>She let go of Blake, and then started to turn to the front door of her house. </p>
<p>“Come on,” she said, leading Blake, “let’s be quick about the planning. I’m itching to kick Adam’s batty ass.”</p>
<p>Blake giggled, and Yang couldn’t describe how <em>nice</em> it was to hear her laugh again.</p>
<p>“Wait,” Blake said, as she pulled Yang to a stop. </p>
<p>Then she quickly leaned in and pressed a kiss on her cheek. Yang thought her heart might be having palpitations. </p>
<p>“Just so you know,” Blake said, blushing, “you were always more than ‘just a friend’ to me.”</p>
<p>Yang grinned. Adam could stick it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>